All the buttons, journals, and ghosts
by Fall slowly
Summary: Coraline Jones cant wait to get another taste of adventure while Norman Babcock would rather have a normal life when the two meet the Pines twins of gravity falls everything gets out of hand. Gideon a Psychic manages to summon many restless spirits and commands them to attack, now it's up to the kids and a few psychonauts to save everyone (Parapinesaline & mystery kids)
1. Runaways-Unexpected Visitors

"All clear?" Coraline Jones whispered to Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat, as they both peered around a corner hoping not to see Coraline's mother or father.  
"Clear." They tiptoed down the hall, backpack clad and tense. Coraline had her cat around her neck, and hoped that it would not meow or jump away. Once outside the front door they fist bumped and got onto Wybie's motorcycle. "Ready?" Wybie asked, handing Coraline a helmet, "Ready." She pulled it on and they rode quickly away.  
In a sense they were running away. In another they were adventure seeking, without consult from parents or guardians. Coraline and Wybie had had an adventure before, with Coraline's "other-mother" who had tried to kidnap her and sew buttons on her eyes. Though it was terrifying it had given them a sense of, well, adventure. And they wanted more. So they began to form a plan; Coraline's parents were extremely busy with their work and Wybie's grandmother was getting older and older, so they each told their family that the other had invited them on a month-long trip to a cabin by the sea.  
Thankfully they had all believed it.  
So that brought them here; riding through the dark on a motor cycle hoping to find some "adventure". After about 12 miles of riding they found a rest stop and stopped,  
"So Jonsey, where we headed?" Wybie asked sipping a soda he had bought from a vending machine.  
"Well I was thinking..." She paused and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a map, "here."  
Wybie leaned over and read the text by the small dot Coraline was pointing at...  
"Gravity...Falls."  
"Yep! It's apparently home to lots of weird anomalies. Plus we can easily hide there because it's kinda hard to find. Surrounded by woods,"  
"Um, hate to burst your bubble Jonsey...but I've heard that most of the 'weird anomalies' were just hoaxes, drummed up by some con artist."  
"that's just what they want you to think! I bet there's some crazy conspiracies and all that there!"  
Wybie shook his head, "Probably not, but I trust you, so we'll go." Coraline blushed, "Okay."  
They traced the map from where they were to Gravity falls, calculating it would take about 2 hours they set off; hoping to reach their destination before sunset.  
Just a mile from gravity falls Coraline began to drift off, leaning against Wybie for support. Wybie, who had had two sodas and a hot cocoa at one of the rest stops, was in no danger of falling asleep.  
After a few minutes of peaceful slumber, Coraline began to dream, not the kind of frolic-through-the-meadow-look-it's-a-rainbow dream but a nightmare, _It started out with her and Wybie and a few other kids searching for something in the woods, they had all split into pairs but she hadn't ended up with Wybie. The girl she had ended up with showed no concern for what was at stake, what was at stake? Coraline wondered, as her dreams self pushed aside a rock. An explosion shook the entire scene, the girl, Coraline's 'partner' screamed something like, "DIPPING, NORMAL!" as they ran.  
Coraline was also screaming, names she thought, but she could only make out the words, "WYBIE, RAZ, LILL-" before another explosion threw them forward, the sheer amount of force from the explosion immediately knocked the other girl out. _  
Coraline woke up, "RUN" she screamed before realizing where she was, "Wybie! Stop!" The brakes screeched as they pulled over and Coraline hopped of hoping to catch her breath.  
"What was all that?" Wybie demanded, "We could have crashed."  
"I had a nightmare, Wyborne. What's your excuse? That driving was atrocious!" Coraline said pissed at her friend, "and anyway it looked like a vision." Wybie was obviously still annoyed at her but he asked her to tell him about it. Coraline on the other hand was not ready to forgive her friend, "why should I tell you, _Wyborne_?"  
"Because I'm your best and only friend Coraline."  
She finally gave in, telling him of the kids and the explosion, "It was weird because it was like I knew them and I was genuinely worried about them, even though I knew it was a dream."  
They began to drive again, quiet this time, either contemplating the dream or ticked at each other. Finally Wybie spoke, "Does that look like a Motel to you?" He pointed to a house with a glowing sign that read 'Mystery Hack'.  
"A little we'll go in and ask. Damn, I didn't even think of where we were going to sleep tonight."  
"Wow, what a surprise." Wybie muttered as they pulled into the parking lot of the 'mystery shack' (they could now see the S that had fallen off the sign)  
Inside they were met by a man with a stubbled chin, wearing a fez. "Hullo kids, what can I do 'fer ya?" Coraline and Wybie looked around the shack unsure what they had been expecting, but this definitely wasn't it..."um, is this a motel?" Coraline asked, her eyes never moving from the glass jar of eyeballs on the counter.  
"Ah," the man started as his eyes trailed down to Wybie's pocket where a twenty dollar bill was tucked, "Yes! The Mystery Shack Boarding House! Only twenty dollars for a weeks stay, ha!"  
Coraline looked at Wybie unsure, only to find he had the same perplexed look on his face. They began to talk far enough away so the man couldn't hear them,  
"What do you think?" Coraline asked her eyes flitting around the room  
"I think we should get our butts out of here and into an actual hotel!"  
"We don't know if there is an actual hotel, how much money do you have?"  
They pooled there money to get a hundred and Forty eight dollars and twenty-five sense. "We'll stay for three weeks, and we'll give you the twenty dollars before each week."  
Realizing they had more than $20.00 Stanford Pines, the owner of the mystery shack sighed, "you kids didn't ya hear me? I said two hundred dollars not twenty!"  
Coraline, though, had had enough of the crap, her whole day had been spent on the back of a motorcycle, she had had vision/nightmares bombard her, and now this man wanted two hundred dollars for A WEEKS STAY IN A CRAPPY MOTEL.  
"No way, you said twenty dollars and now your just being a con man so it's ten or we're LEAVING!" She hollered, making Wybie jump.  
"Okay, okay, sheesh! Ten dollars, kid. Name's Stan. It's either Mr. Pines or sir. You may hear some people sayin' Grunkle Stan, but that's fer the people I like." Stan said, "Soos," he waved over a fat man in a tee-shirt, "take these kids to the 'luxury suite'"  
The man-child was noticeably confused, "dude what?" He asked, taking off his hat to scratch his head. Stan pulled him over to a corner and said something like, "take them to the Staff room."  
Soos came back over as Stan put the ten dollar bill in the register, "Kay dudes, come with me."

The fat man lead the two down a dark hallway to an elaborate door, opening it revealed a large couch, a coffee table, and a bunk bed in one corner. "Breakfast will be served in the kitchen, ah, _Dining room_" at 9am tomorrow," Soos said saluting before closing the door behind him.  
Coraline lay awake on the top bunk for quite some time before Wybie spoke, "do you really think this is a Motel?"  
Coraline sighed, she had been contemplating for the past hour or what felt like one anyway, "Wybie he said boarding house, that means he just rents out rooms because he doesn't have much money,"  
"Ha!" Wybie laughed, "did you see the stacks in the register?! No money..."  
"Well on the fact that no one else is staying here I think that this isn't a real boarding house. But I don't think he'll do anything bad to us, he had a picture of some kids on the counter"  
"Wait, what do you mean,the only ones here?"  
"Well, I've been banging on the wall for the past ten minutes and nobody has come by to complain."  
They were silent for a while after that, breathing and listening for screams as if Stan was killing someone in the next room over. After a few minutes they relaxed and began to fall asleep, "good night Why-were-you-born"  
"Good night Caroline."

* * *

A thud echoed up the attic walls arousing Mabel Pines and her twin brother, Dipper from their sleep. Mabel reluctantly walked over to the window and looked out, she was surprised to actually see someone entering the mystery shack, "Late customers?" She asked dipper even though she knew he didn't know. "Well, let's find out," he said taking the cover off the air vent in the corner. A girl's voice drifted up, " ...ten, or we're leaving!..." Dipper looked at her, probably wondering if it was Candy or Grenda; Mabel's two best friends, but she shrugged, as clueless as him. " okay, okay, sheesh..." Came the familiar voice of their great-uncle Stan.

Something else was said but to soft for the Pines twins to hear, then a chorus of thumps getting quieter and quieter, "The other vent! The other vent!" Mabel shrieked and ran outside of their room into the main-attic-area, prying away a grate in the corner they listened intent to find out what was happening...thumps echoed and there was silence for a while until finally another unknown voice said, "...what do you mean the only ones here?"  
Mabel smiled at her brother, braces glinting, "They sound about our age! Do you think they're staying here?"  
Dipper shrugged and then shushed her intent on hearing what was said next, though he was only able to make out parts of what the girl said, "...ten minutes... Come by...complain..."

Mabel breathed down his neck, making it even harder for him to concentrate, "MABEL! Shush! They might be able to hear us!"  
"Hey, you're the one shouting!" She said, waving her arms around in the pink sweater she was wearing, Dipper had enough time to wonder why she had worn it to bed before the girl's voice floated up again, quickly clamping his hand over Mabel's mouth in order not to miss anything, Dipper leaned closer to the grate: "goodnight why-were-you-born," his eyebrows raised, was that a nickname? The boys voice came with the reply, "goodnight Caroline,"  
After waiting a full minute dipper decided that they had gone to sleep, he turned to his twin, "So one of their names is Caroline."  
"Mmmhmfffhmnnnngggffffffmmmmnmnmmmmmmz" Mabel tried to reply before licking dippers hand to make him let go, "ew, Mabel!"  
"Why does your hand taste like our summerween candy?"  
"Because I've been eating it! Now come on we can meet them in the morning, but for now we need to get our sleep!"  
"Aw! Let's stay up all night, and tell ghost stories!"  
"Mabel, our life is a ghost story! And sleep deprivation can kill you!"  
"Fine, but you better not be so grumpy in the morning

It was Five AM when Stan came into their room banging on a metal frying pan, "Get up, knuckle heads. You've gotta help me make breakfast."  
"Noooooo" moaned Mabel from under her pillow, "jus'lemme...sleep"  
"Grunkle Stan what time is it?" Dipper asked turning on his bedside lamp, it was as dark as night.  
"Well it's five inna morning!" Stan said waving the pan dangerously close to Dippers head, "Now you gotta come help me! We got these kids renting out'a room and Soos told em' we would make them breakfast!"  
"Alright alright I'm coming. But I don't know anything about cooking..."  
"Then wake up yer sister!"  
"Ohno-no-no-no-NO! She's worse! She thinks you can put ketchup on pie!"  
"Hmm, fair point. But still can't have you doin' all tha work! Wake 'er up, she can, I dunno set the table." Stan trooped back down the stairs with the frying pan slung over his shoulder, leaving Dipper the impossible task of waking his sister.

Dipper tried everything, he really did. But his sister just didn't seam to want to wake up, and he couldn't blame her, it did feel like the middle of the night. Finally he just pulled all the blankets off her, and yelled "get up"  
"What the hey-hey bro-bro!" A tired Mabel pines said rubbing her eyes.  
"Come on we've got to help Grunkle Stan make breakfast."  
"Mm-Kay." She said yawning and grabbed a green sweater off the side in her bead and heading to the bathroom, tucking Journal 3 into his vest dipper went downstairs to find Grunkle Stan frying bacon, "You know Mabel will kill you for cooking one of 'Waddels kind' right?" He asked leaning against the door frame. Stan turned, "Ugh, wish I could eat her pig, then we would have to buy so much food for it!"  
"Uh...Mabel just feeds him scraps from the table..."  
"What?!" Stan asked pulling a large bag of 'pig food' from the cupboard, "then who keeps eating this?"  
Mabel, who had just come down provided that answer, "Soos, and some customers. They were shaped like cookies so I set out a plate in the shack every morning."  
Dipper thought of the many people vomiting in the shack's bathroom, "Yeah that makes sense."  
"Mabel, set the table, Dipper make the food."  
"What are you going to do?" Dipper asked as Mabel balanced plates atop her head wobbling over to the table.  
"I'm going to supervise."  
"Oh Come on!" Dipper scowled at his Great Uncle, who glared back...Mabel continued to sing a sev'ral Timez song as she carried platters of food, empty glasses, and pitchers of orange juice.  
The glaring match continued and Stan's eyes squinched, "okay okay, fine!" Dipper said, giving in, he slid the bacon onto a plate (Mabel eventually threw out all of it) and set to work cooking pancakes.  
Wendy and Soos entered the whirlwind of breakfast preparations, "Whoa! What's going on here?" Wendy asked ripping a pancake and swirling it in maple syrup.

"Breakfast!" The twins shouted at the same time, "Jinx!" Mabel yelled and punched dipper in the arm.  
After a few minutes of prods and pressure Wendy exited to work in the shack, much to dipper's dismay, while Soos went to wake the two kids who were renting the room out. Finally being done with preparations the twins slumped, exhausted, in their chairs. Dipper pulled out the Journal and flipped to a new page, careful to keep it out of Stan's view. "Look, Mabel." He pointed to a page on 'Psychic Crystals' "Like the one Gideon had!" He whispered.  
"No way! That must be where his medallion came from!" She swatted the side of the journal, sending it flying across the room. Dipper scrambled to save it, just as Coraline Jones stepped in front into the doorway, Dipper skid to a stop at her feet, grasping for the journal , "Well, well...what do we have here?" She said picking it up and turning it over...

* * *

**I don't own ParaNorman, Gravity Falls, Coraline, or Psychonauts.**

Hi there! so I actually originally made this into two chapters but i've changed it into just one so HUZZAH! second chapter coming soon. please reveiw!


	2. A solid ghost & the boy who can see her

About twelve miles away, in the back seat of a broken-down yellow car Norman Babcock sat bored and tired, he had been on the road with his family for hours and now he was stuck alone; waiting for his mother and sister to come back from the bathroom and for his father to fix the car. He pulled out a zombie action figure and began to play with it making it move and act as if it were and actual zombie, he had only brought the one so it was quite boring.  
A small spark from the car's hood made Norman look up, he not only saw his dad with two jumper cables, but the glowing spirit of Agatha Prenderghast. She drifted through the windshield and smiled, "Hello, Norman."  
"A-aggie!" he stuttered, suprised, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep back in Blithe Hollow?"  
"Supposed to? I only had to sleep because whenever I woke up the undead came and attacked,"  
"W-what about your mom?" Norman asked, Aggie had supposedly went wherever ghosts go when they move on to be with her mother;  
"Oh, yeah" Agatha looked down at her glowing see-through feet, "She went somewhere else, and I can't seem to go there, I cant seem to move on."  
Her form slowly drifted down, like a leaf, onto the seat next to him, 'I'm so sorry Aggie." Norman said placing his hand on top of hers...or rather through hers and onto the seat. She looked down and her face suddenly brightened, "OH! there's something i need to show you!"  
Agatha squeezed her eyes shut and green-yellow electricity flashed around her; she became less and less transparent until she appeared to be entirely solid.  
"Whoa!" Norman gasped, "Can all ghosts do that?"  
"No...actually I'm not sure, I might be the first to ever try it...but,now i can actually touch things!" she lifted the zombie action figure, "See?"  
"How long do you stay like that?" Norman said still awestruck,  
"Not very long usually, It hurts if I do for more than about an hour" Agatha set down the action figure, and her body started to become transparent again.  
"When you're, um, solid, can normal people see you?"  
"I think so-" Aggie said. Norman contemplated whether or not to tell his family of Agatha's existence. Finally he made up his mind, "Stay like that, okay?...Invisible I mean,"  
Aggie shrugged, "Okay,"  
A few minutes later Perry opened the driver's seat door, "The carburetor is all messed up," he said as Norman's sister and mother entered the car, "But I think it can last until we get to the town, and then I can find a mechanic."  
"What town?" Norman asked searching the trees for signs of civilization. Finally he saw a large sign depicting a sun and some mountains, the words on it read: Welcome to Gravity Falls, "Oh,"  
The car drove past the trees and for those few minutes that they did it seemed that the sign had been lying and that there was no town only forest...finally a rundown shack appeared and Perry turned the car, "We wont be going very far, Let's ask how far to town." The family got out...well everyone but Courtney who refused to enter the store saying it could be infested with cockroaches. Inside the gift shop of the 'Mystery Shack', Perry approached the girl at the counter. She had red hair and earbuds in, her feet were propped on the counter. "Ahem." Perry cleared his throat, "Do you happen to know if there's a mechanic of some-sort around here?"  
The red-head nodded, "In town." her head bobbed with the music.  
"Uh, where in town?"  
"By the diner." her feet were back on the counter.  
"Yeah...one last thing? How far to get to the town?"  
"A few miles? Maybe? You can take the bus, it comes in a few minutes" the large clock on the wall rang out 8 AM, "And that's my break..." The girl hopped away from the counter and exited through the back door.  
Perry sighed as he walked over to Norman, "A bus is coming in a few minutes," He nodded to the door, "You can either stay at this place, stay in the car with your sister," Perry tilted his head towards the parking lot, "Or come to town with me and your mother."  
The choice was obvious to Norman.

* * *

Agatha had followed Norman into the building and once Perry left she began to talk to him, "So, you're staying here?"  
"Yes...well I...I guess." Norman mumbled as not to draw attention to him 'talking to himself'  
Aggie drifted to the further end of the store, her ghostly hands flowing through tee-shirts on the rack. She silently flew back to Norman, "I'm going to..." Norman nodded understanding. Aggie went through the front door, and around back of the building. She squeezed her eyes shut and glowing yellow light sparked off of her skin, taking away the ghostly glow and replacing it with pale skin. Her eyes opened to be an emerald green, her hair was long and black, and she wore an old fashioned black dress with a white collar. She quickly looked around, making sure she hadn't been seen; glancing up she saw a girl in the window above her, she was looking away at the moment but Agatha wasn't sure that she hadn't seen her transformation.  
Quickly re-entering the shack Agatha jogged the short distance from the door to Norman, who was in line for tickets to take the 'Mystery Tour'.  
"O-oh...hey," He said lifting up the velvet rope for her to get in line with him, once she was closer to him he whispered, "Now's the t-time to see if normal people can s-see you." Agatha nodded, she was going to have to wait until they were alone to tell him of the possible danger.  
The bell above the front door rang and Norman looked over to see two kids, a boy and a girl, enter. The kids looked at Norman for a second too long, then the girl's gaze shifted to Aggie, who was tense next to Norman, she whispered something to the boy and they got in line next to Agatha and Norman. Norman stood stiffly, not wanting to attract anymore attention, he didn't whisper anything to Aggie even though he was pretty sure normal people could see her. Something about those kids was freaking him out...  
The tour started a few minutes later and Agatha and Norman were in it, along with the two kids from the line. Their tour guide began showing them lots of (obviously) fake attractions and the other tourists got completely sucked in, it was the perfect time to dash off. Aggie pulled Norman into a hallway, apart from the group, "Those kids freak me out," Norman said first as Aggie looked around making sure they were alone, "They looked right at us like they knew everything about us!"  
"Norman..." Aggie started, "I think someone saw me transform!"  
Norman flinched when she said that, then he grabbed her arm, "W-wait c'mon." he pulled her farther down the hall and into a room, Aggie's last look down the hall showed her the two kids from the tour just a few feet from where they had been standing. She had a moment to hope they hadn't heard much before she was in the room...which just happened to end up being the kitchen...where Dipper Pines was wrestling Coraline Jones for a book that was currently in the hands of Mabel Pines, and the naturally peaceful Wybie Lovat was trying to break up the brawl by saying something like, "Can't we jus' let him have his book, Jonsey?", Stanford Pines had made an orderly exit once the fight had began, not wanting to 'get 'n the way'.  
Agatha froze recognizing the girl from the window, holding a journal in the corner (Kicking at both Coraline and Dipper if they came close to it)  
Norman on the other hand saw what the rest couldn't; at least eight ghosts (not counting Aggie) hung in the air around the room...Two hung a few feet above the girl who was wrestling's head another above the boy who was trying to stop the fight. There was a man standing behind the girl with the book, his invisible hand on her shoulder. A little girl sat on top of the refrigerator laughing at the scene and a teenage boy floated around the room. Two girls about Norman's age were staring at Aggie and a boy who was just younger than them walked around her, the last three seemed to know that Agatha was a ghost but solid and they were confused by this.

* * *

Mabel was the first to notice Norman and Aggie's presence, well, Aggie's first.  
"Hi!" she said bouncing over to them, past Coraline and Dipper, "My name's Mabel! Who're you? Why is your hair all sticky-up-ey? Why are you wearing a dress, why is it so old looking? WHat's your name? Do you live in gravity falls?" By the time Mabel's million questions were over Coraline had the journal, Mabel had set it on the kitchen table when she had started talking to Aggie and Norman. The rest of the kids had finally noticed the new-comers also.  
Aggie had decided that Mabel knew nothing of the transformation and relaxed, "Hi...I'm Agatha" she stuck out her hand for them to shake. No-one did. Aggie's hand dropped.  
Norman, instead of introducing himself, leaned toward Aggie, "A-are you seeing this?" he whispered shakily. Agatha nodded discretely, then said, "And this is my friend..." she glanced at Norman...she wasn't actually sure if they were friends, "My friend Norman."  
Coraline smiled, "Hi, I'm Coraline Jones and this is Wybie." she jabbed her thumb at the dark-skinned boy who was glancing nervously at her, "Actually" Coraline said, turning to Dipper and Mabel, "I don't really know who you are..." She stuck out her hand with journal number 3 towards Dipper, "Here...I guess...sorry for, um, attacking you for it"  
Dipper took the journal from her, "Yeah, Sorry for the..." he gestured to a bruise around Coraline's eye, "I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines."  
"You must be related to Sta-" Wybie started before Mabel cut in.  
"I'm Mabel!" she hopped over to Wybie with a big grin on her face, she got way up into his personal space, their noses almost touching, "Yeah Stan's our Grunkle! That means Great-Uncle..."  
Dipper pulled mabel away, "So..." He said, "We've got all the food from break fast...since we didn't exactly..." he trailed off but they got the idea.  
"Yeah that's a great idea, I'm STARVING!" Coraline said, grabbing a plate and pilling some pancakes on it.  
Norman shrugged and grabbed a plate as well. Aggie picked up a plate gingerly and set one pancake on it, then a few sausages and a fried egg. She wasn't exactly sure if she could eat, she was hungry though, her stomach growled, and she took a bit more food.  
Everyone sat around the table, Coraline and Dipper talked about anomalies and monsters, Wybie was silent watching them and eating a few bites of food here and there.  
"Do you believe in the Loch Ness Monster?" Dipper asked, taking off and putting back on his hat.  
"I'm not sure. It's actually very plausible that it exists though..." Coraline replied  
Aggie ate ravenously leaving no room for conversation, it donned on her that she hadn't eaten in three hundred years, she chuckled at that, stuffing another sausage into her mouth. She kept having to go back for more, and she wondered if she would be able to eat much more, she certainly didn't feel full.  
Mabel asked Norman all sorts of questions, she seamed fascinated at the fact that his hair spiked up by itself.  
"Does it just WHOOSH! in the morning by itself?" she said patting it a few times  
"Um, y-yes?" Norman replied, his face had become very red as he was talking to this girl, she sort of made him uncomfortable.  
Breakfast finished up, leaving Aggie still hungry but full enough. "So, you live in Gravity Falls?" Norman asked Dipper as Mabel lead them up a flight of stairs, insisting that they should all hang out in their room. "Why not our's" Coraline had complained about the stairs up to the attic.  
"No, we live here during the summer, our Great-uncle lives here. He owns the shack, actually." Dipper replied to Norman.  
Mabel opened the door up into their attic room, "TaDa, Casadia la Mabel and Dipper."  
"Actually I think you mean Casa de Dipper and Mabel,"Coraline corrected as she stepped through the doorway. Inside there were two beds and a lot of random junk. It was easy to tell which bed was Mabel's and which was Dipper's, Coraline transferred her attention to a bookshelf, on it was a flashlight with a crystal in front of it, two scrapbooks obviously made by Mabel, a bottle with a letter int it, a stack of blank postcards, a few books, a teen-boyZ magazine featuring sev'ral Timez 'big comeback', and a Gravity Falls Gossiper magazine with mabel and a short-little chubby boy with biig white hair. Coraline pulled it down, "Hey, who's this?" She asked Mabel, who was, at the moment, interrogating Wybie to see if he was dating Coraline; "I know you ar- Oh?" She made a face, "Ugh, I thought I threw that out," she reached for it but Coraline held it further from her reach.  
"Who. IS. It?" she asked again.  
"Lil' Gideon. Gideon Gleeful." Dipper answered, "Mabel's ex-boyfriend, he tried to kill me."  
Norman's face had gone very red at the 'ex-boyfriend' part, Agatha noticed as Coraline taunted Mabel and Dipper sat down. Aggie's head had started to throb back in the kitchen but it was starting to hurt more, she turned her head to look at the electrical clock on Mabel's night stand, 8:48. She had a little more than ten minutes before serious pain kicked in, and she couldn't transform back here...not with everyone watching. She wouldn't be able to after the one hour mark either...changing took way to much effort than she would be able to handle with all that pain, she would likely pass out. A small jingle emitted from Wybie's pocket and he took out his phone, Agatha wouldn't have noticed except both he and Coraline flinched when it happened. "They can track phones can't they?" Coraline asked, as Wybie read the text, "False alarm! It's just gran. She wants to know how the trip's going."

Coraline sighed. Agatha checked the clock...8:52, she had to tell Norman! The throbbing in her head had gotten worse and her vision was fuzzy, sort of clouded. She focused on her breathing and tried to stand up, her legs wouldn't move. 8:55. Five minutes, her breath was coming out in short bursts and barely coming back into her lungs. Her head pounded, all other noise was blocked out. 8:57. Black spots entered the sides of her vision...8:58  
SCREW NOT EXPOSING THEM SHE WOULD DIE (AGAIN!) IF SHE DIDNT TRANSFORM BACK. A small spark of lightning, came out of the ends of her hair. Her eyes began to glow faintly. 8:59. More black spots. Her hands shook. She was faintly aware of Norman next to her. Aggie could hear Mabel's voice. The world tipped. She felt a burst of pain in the side of her head as she hit the floor. Then everything became nothing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Coraline, ParaNorman, Psychonauts, or Gravity Falls**

* * *

HA HA! finally the second chapter! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG! I dont even have an excuse, I'm really just lazy. The next chapter will come soon. Please leave reveiws if you see a spelling/grammar error, or if you want to say hi or something.

ummmm...the last bit was Aggie fainting. The two kids from the line were Lili Zanotto and Raz aquato. They'll be formally introduced in the next chapter. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS I PROMISE!

OH! And any ideas you have I am completely open to them, weather it's for the next chapter or an entirely new fic. Soooooo-REVEIWS please!

-sincerely sorry-


End file.
